Pic Prompt Challenges
by mybigteddybearemmett
Summary: Challenge every week, based on pictures. Some twi-universe some original. See propmts at pic prompt . blogspot . com
1. Chapter 1

Maggie POV

Sitting in my little spot of heaven, I started thinking of Reese. We hadn't talked in months, not after he confessed his secret. It wasn't because I didn't accept him, because I did. It was because he ran away after seeing the shock on my face and refused to talk to me. To me, being transgendered wasn't a huge thing, it just meant that he was born the wrong way. He was born as Emalia Jeanine, a girl, yet in his mind and in his heart he was a boy and always would be.

I missed him more than I wanted to admit, he was my only friend in this po-dunk town that I called home. Being close to him, I always noticed that there was something wrong with him, like he was hiding something. He never invited me over to his house or introduced me to his family. Now I knew, It was because his parents didn't accept him, and they expected him to act and be a girl. When he spilled all of he was to me, he explained that while he was at home he dressed and did his hair as a woman. His parents didn't make him act like Mia in public though, they knew that if they pushed him he would just move out and be himself. He was technically an adult, at eighteen, yet he didn't have the resources he would need to live on his own.

Reese was accepted to Berkley early, receiving a full ride football scholarship as long as he kept his grades up the rest of our senior year. It baffles me how he could ever play football, though, because he would have to change in front of the other players. Maybe he had an understanding with the coach or something. All I knew was that he looked like a boy, with his strong jaw and short, light brown hair flecked with golden and red natural highlights. He was exceptionally good at football, he played quarterback and was the best player on the team. Scouts came from all over the country just to watch him play - leading the panthers to three straight state championships, and they were on their way to their fourth. Just barely though, because his game had been worse the last few months, and I couldn't help thinking that I was the reason. After confessing that he was trans, he also confessed that he was in love with me and had been since he moved here his freshman year.

He left before I even had the chance to reply, he never realized that I would have said the exact same thing. The next few weeks I had fallen into a sort of desperate depression, I called his house at least five times a day, hoping that he would answer the phone. Instead, it was his mom, and every time I would ask for Reese, she would hang up. I would go into my room and cry, wishing that he would just talk to me so I could tell him I don't care. That I would always be his friend. That I would always love him, no matter what he said or did.

I broke out of my reverie and stared up at the sky as it started raining, not caring that the grass I was sitting on was going to turn to mud and leave me dirty. My tears started mixing with the rain as I pounded my hands against the ground, screaming at the unjustness of it all. The emptiness in my chest growing with each tear that sprang from my eyes.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" My eyes scrambled to find the man's face. The rain blurring my vision as I craned my neck up. My breath stopped as I saw who it was.

Reese POV

I stopped when I saw who was in the meadow, sucking in my breath I fought against the flood of emotions running through my veins.

_*flashback*_

My hands started shaking as I paced back and forth in-front of Maggie, the binding on my chest shifting uncomfortably as I started sweating. I had to tell her, the urge to let out my secret was too large to ignore but there was only one person I could tell.

Maggie. With her flowing red curly hair that's soft to the touch. The soft curves that I hated on my self, yet I longed to reach out and touch on her.

"I have something I need to tell you," My voice cracked with emotion as I spoke the truth. "I'm transgendered, I was born female and I think I love you. My parents hate that I'm trans and that I'm not Mia Jeanine anymore and refuse to call me Reese." Looking into her eyes, I saw shock and a tinge of disappointment. Then, I ran.

_*end flashback*_

After the meeting, I ran home and turned off my cell phone. That didn't deter her though, she called the house phone day after day. I never answered, even though I knew who was calling. Knowing my mom would hang up after she heard the name Reese uttered. Sure I felt guilty, but the look in her face showed me that she could never accept me, never want me. I knew that we both would be better off if we never talked again. Come fall, I would be going off to Berkley and she would be doing something. We wouldn't see each other after the summer so I just cut us off a little earlier than expected.

Doing this to her tore me apart, it wasn't her fault that I just happened to become friends with her. I found myself not caring about anything. Slacking off at school and in football, knowing that it could hurt my scholarship, but finding that I really didn't care that much. Never eating unless I was forced to. Sleep hadn't found me in weeks, and when it did, it was because I was exhausted from crying. I couldn't even bring myself to care that my parents had stopped making me wear girl clothes at home.

The kids at school gawked at me, taking in the changes of my disheveled state. My hair had even lost its shine, no matter how much i washed it, it came out greasy, as if my body was attuned to my emotions and started feeding off them. Coach came up to me one day and asked if anything was wrong, I just sighed and said no. He is the only one at school who knew about me being trans; I had to tell him when I first started here and got on the team. What I didn't expect was his reaction, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. Telling me everything would be Okay, while I sobbed into his chest.

He helped me to change my schedule so that I could get to the locker rooms early and change before the others got there. He told me not to worry about it, and that he had some people that would help him, no questions asked. The other kids just thought I was dedicated and shrugged it off. I always stayed after practise to clean up, so everyone was already in the individual showers by the time I got there. No one had ever seen anything, which I was glad for because explaining away not having a penis and having DD breasts would be hard.

God, how I hated having to bind my breasts every day. It hurt like hell and was what I imagined a corset would feel like. But it was necessary. Just like stuffing a pair of socks down my pants so that it looked like I had a penis. Luckily, I had unusually large feet and hands, so I didn't have to hear people call me dainty. I learned, with time, to make my voice lower so that my peers wouldn't bully me.

My memories stopped cold when I heard her screaming. As my eyes widened while seeing her pound her fists on the muddy ground. My heart felt like it was being tore out of my body, the pain indescribable. I ran forward, ignoring the rain pouring down and the mud sloshing into my shoes.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" I obviously knew what she was doing, yet her answer was surprising.

"I'm dying, on the inside, knowing that you wont talk to me when I know your suffering just as much as me." I stopped, stunned that she was still upset. She was supposed to get over our friendship. It should have been a clean break; she should have found new friends that were normal.

"B-but I'm a freak," I responded and eagerly awaited her reply.

"And I'm a weirdo, what else is new," she huffed out, "Your still the same guy I fell in love with, Reese." Her voice came out barely a whisper.

I choked on nothing as I heard what she said. Then stumbling forward a few steps, I knelt down in front of her. Grasping her head in my hands, I tilted her head up so that I could see her grey eyes.

"Maggie Garrison, I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. May I kiss you?" I felt her nod her head against my hands, as soon as she stopped I leaned forward and caught her lips with mine.

She hesitated barely a second before she went wild. Grasping my shirt for leverage, she crushed against me, and even with the pain of her rubbing against my binding, I loved every second of it. Wrapping my arms around her, I grazed my hands down her back before cupping her ass and falling over from the weight. Mud sloshed on us, but we didn't notice, we were too busy kissing each other. Tracing her bottom lip, begging for entrance, I was yet again surprised when she let my tongue meet hers. Sparks of arousal were sent down my spine. Our tongues danced in a sensuous waltz, both dominating at different times. There seemed to be a force-field around us and nothing took our attention away from each other.

That was, until we had to breathe. Pulling away from each other, we seemed to stare into each others soul.

"Wow," we both said simultaneously, before I tucked her into my side and we sat and talked for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Tara**

They were tearing it down today, the summer house were I spent every waking moment at as a teenager. I knew it would happen one day but never expected it to happen while I was still alive. It was the place where I met the love of my life, had my first kiss and even where I lost my virginity. Back then, that was scandalous being unwed and sleeping with someone, especially without protection.

It was a time of great sadness, one that could kill you if you let it. The stock market had crashed and it seemed the whole country was in chaos. None of this had touched me, my father worked for the greatest president there had ever been, Franklin Delano Roosevelt. I had the great honor of meeting him and his wife on many occasions, they had a peculiar relationship. She knew of his many affairs yet, she stood with him and supported him. As a young adult I idolized them, I thought that I wanted to have a relationship like theirs, but I was wrong. I didn't really want a husband that cheated on me; I wanted to have that light that she had inside her that was ablaze even in the darkness.

The first time I saw her, I was fourteen. My parents were hosting a dinner and I was supposed to be in my room. But I wasn't, I was on the stairs peaking through the rails, looking at all the beautiful women dressed in gowns. The music was loud and there were politicians everywhere, dancing with their young wives. I was jealous, I wanted to waltz with a boy who was going to ask for my hand, dancing in pretty dresses and putting on Mama's pearls. I was so entranced with the beauty of it all that I didn't notice a woman standing next to me.

"And who might you be, little one." Stunned, I just stared up at the tall woman. "Are you lost?" she asked me, bending down so that she was at eye level with me.

Still unable to talk, I just shook my head, praying that she wouldn't tell Mama.

"Well then, if you're not going to talk, I'll talk for you. My name is Eleanor, and I have a son a few years older than you." She looked at me with a sparkle in her eye.

"Miss?" I finally drew up the courage to ask her something. "Why are you up here when there is so much going on downstairs?"

"Well, all those stuffy politicians annoy me. It's nice to talk to someone that's not mixed up in all this trouble."

We talked about dolls, and dresses, and a lot of other things before Mama found us. She scolded me and took Eleanor back to the party. I didn't care that I was in trouble or that people were wondering where my companion had been, all I cared about was that she talked to me. Someone had finally listened to what I had to say, instead of just getting a pat on the head I had gotten an actual discussion!

Life had gone on faster after that conversation. It seemed as if everyone and everyone was too busy to talk or even think. Two years had passed since that day at the party. My parents had started pushing boys on me, trying to find a possible suitor. I had been resisting the attention though, because I hadn't found anyone I could stand to be with for longer than an hour. I knew Mama and Papa were disappointed in me. they had invited all the politician's sons to parties at the house, hoping that I would fancy one of them. They were all stuffy and depressing though. We were leaving for our summer house near the jersey shore in a few days, and they were hoping to invite more people to come see me then. I was dreading it. All I wanted was to be left alone to sit on the beach and bask in the sun.

As I lay in bed that night, I wished for my parents sake that they found someone I could be cordial to, so we could quit this nonsense. Mama had been making me dress up everyday, and I wasn't allowed to even tend to my own garden. I knew these things were to be expected of someone my age, yet I longed for my childhood. Longed for the days where I played in the mud with the neighbor boys, when they didn't act embarrassed to be around me.

The next two days passed by in a sloth-like manner, slow and uneventful. Preparations were made, and dresses were prepared for me. I hated every second of it. It was as if I was living in a cage, only no one cared enough to notice my depression. They were too preoccupied with all their plans. I felt like the little child at a family gathering, stuck in the corner by myself. My feelings were selfish; there were families that were living in poverty at the moment. People that couldn't afford food, and I was complaining when I had everything I could ever want, except happiness.

The ride to Jersey was long but beautiful, the green scenery refreshing. Mama was in the front seat with Papa, while I was left to my own devices in the backseat. I had brought a book with me that I had heard was good. Papa was talking about it with his buddies. It was a scandalous book that I felt I had to hide. Anna Karenina - by a Russian man by the name of Tolstoy. By the first page I had become enraptured. It was the English translation which saddened me, but my Russian wasn't good enough to read a novel. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the beach house; it looked the same as always - bright red and regal. It stood two stories and was home.

It had been my sanctuary, a place to come in the summer and escape the reality of life. The hardships of life seemed to melt away when I saw it. My mom had called it the Red Tara, after her favorite book, Gone With The Wind. I think she liked to imagine she was Scarlet and from the south. Mama always did have a flare for the dramatics.

I quickly stashed my book in the knapsack I had brought with me. Then I dashed out of the car and into the house, my face alight with happiness.

"Emelia, don't go too far. We are going to have brunch soon," Papa told me. Then chuckled as he saw me race up the stairs to my room.

My room was perfect, it had a large bed and sitting area - even my own radio! There was a balcony that overlooked the gardens on the far end of the room. The linens were white, and there was lace everywhere. Sighing, I flopped down on my bed, knowing that it wasn't proper yet and not caring. A sort of peace had come over me, like someone lifted all my worries off of me. I felt energy that I hadn't felt in months come over me.

"Lia, come downstairs. We have visitors." Rolling my eyes at my mother's voice, I obeyed, straightening my clothes and hair before walking gracefully down the stairs. There, I met the most gorgeous hazel eyes I had ever seen. My own blue eyes paled in comparison. His jet black hair was messy and unkempt. Suddenly, I felt very self conscious of my blond hair and blue eyes, they seemed ugly compared to his utter beauty. This beautiful man stared back at me as if he was just as entranced as I was.

"Emelia, this is John, he is senator Nichol's son." Papa introduced us, then we headed to the dining room, the maid had prepared omelets and french toast. John and I were seated next to each other, and at our parents prodding we were soon in a lengthy discussion about my gardens back home. He was perfect, and ignited my senses in a way that no one else could. By the end of brunch, I knew he was the one for me. He was charming and sweet and the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

Over the next weeks, John came to see me everyday and stayed hours. We talked about the future and our plans. How many kids we wanted, where we wanted to live, even what he was going to study while I waited for him at home. He told me of the gardens we would grow. I decided that I was ready to be with him completely. He didn't know it then, but I planned to seduce him.

However, he sidestepped me whenever I tried to kiss him, as if he knew what I was attempting. Finally, a week after I had started, I completed my task. We made love when my parents were out for a walk. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. We had finally become complete in a way that mated us forever. He was gentle and loving and made sure that I wasn't in pain. We didn't use a contraception, yet I felt confident that we would be married within the coming years so I didn't care.

Meanwhile, I had noticed that John had started getting weak. He told me that he was under the weather, so I just believed him. What else could I do? Our love had blossomed into something great and we were happy; nothing was going to happen to him.

That was, until he collapsed at a party my mother had thrown. They called an ambulance, and I refused to leave him, even riding with him to the hospital. For four agonizing nights they studied him and took tests to see what was wrong. I stayed right inside his door, not caring what was 'proper' or not. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, watching him fitfully try to sleep and failing.

On the fifth day, a doctor came and told me the news - he had lung cancer. I was furious, he didn't even do anything wrong; he didn't deserve this. Yet I stood by him, even though my parents wanted me to start seeing someone else. He would fight this.

And fight he did, for seven years he fought. We were married in the hospital when I was 18, and we had one daughter when I was 22 - Sarah, named after my grandmother. Shortly after Sarah turned one, John succumbed to the cancer and died. It was the hardest thing in the world, having to bury him, but I stayed strong for our daughter. My parents kept telling me that I was still young and could marry again, yet I refused.

He was the love of my life and always would be.

-sixty years later-

I came back to Red Tara one last time, to see it before it was torn down. Sarah had accompanied me, for I was in a wheelchair. I sat in my chair and watched as they tore down the one place in the world that had ever made me happy. Then I did as I always had; I kept strong, said my goodbyes, and left.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I Wish I Was Esme Voice Week 36 Pictures

Posting Date: January 25, 2011

Photo 1

./images/3989538/tumblr_l92mq2NTdl1qd5i7to1_400_?1285029351

Photo 2

.com/_.comcontent_images1LoveYourself%2520beach%.jpg

Please Remember to label your fic with your choice of image(s) and a title. Thank you!

Picture Choice: 2

Title: Love Yourself

Ever since I was little, I had left notes for people everywhere. Sometimes just a post-it stuck in a library book saying 'You're beautiful', but a lot of times I would do something big when I was somewhere beautiful, or somewhere important. In a society like ours, everyone needs and wants reaffirmation that they are pretty just the way they are.

My notes may not help anyone, but if they help one person it was worth it. Hollywood shouldn't make women feel like they should be a size zero. Size twenty-four was just as beautiful, no one should say otherwise.


End file.
